The present invention relates to a vehicle wiper device.
In the prior art, a vehicle wiper device includes a pivot holder, which pivotally supports a pivot shaft portion and which is fixed to a vehicle body. A basal end of a swing lever is fixed to a basal end of the pivot shaft portion that projects out of a lower end of the pivot holder. A wiper arm is coupled to a distal end of the pivot shaft portion that projects out of an upper end of the pivot holder. The distal end of the swing lever is coupled to a link of a link mechanism operated by a wiper motor so that the swing lever swings at a predetermined angle. The pivot shaft portion pivots as the swing lever swings so that the wiper arm performs a wiping operation.
For such a vehicle wiper device, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-273239 discloses a device in which the basal end of the wiper arm is pivotally (tiltably) coupled to the distal end of the pivot shaft portion so that the distal end of the wiper arm may contact and move away from the wiping surface. In the vehicle wiper device, a biasing member is directly hooked to the wiper arm and the swing lever or indirectly hooked by a transmitting member to the wiper arm and the swing lever.
In such a vehicle wiper device, the biasing force of the biasing member arranged between the wiper arm and the swing lever biases the wiper arm toward the wiping surface. Thus, there is no need partially form the wiper arm with a channel-shaped cross-section and accommodate the biasing member in the channel. This increases the degree of freedom in the shape of the wiper arm.
However, in the vehicle wiper device of the publication described above, the biasing member and the transmitting member need to be arranged between the swing lever at the lower side of the pivot holder and the wiper arm at the upper side of the pivot holder. Further, the biasing member and the transmitting member are required to be hooked at the lower side and the upper side of the pivot holder. This hinders the coupling of components.